Kurai Mori no Saakasu Dark Woods Circus
by SuperYuuki
Summary: A handful of children, declared insane, all hallucinate a brown-haired woman in red.  It's no coincidence when that same woman appears to take them away. A connection of many unconnected song to Dark Woods Circus.
1. Welcome

**Title:** Kurai Mori no Saakasu ~Dark Woods Circus~

**Rating:** K+ (Dark themes, insanity, mentions and allusions to cannibalism)

**Genres:** Horror; Suspense

**Summary:** A handful of children, declared insane, all hallucinate a brown-haired woman in red. It's no coincidence when that same woman appears to take them away. It's a dark thing that drove these children insane, and she has even darker plan for them. Plans darker than the woods at night.

**A/N:** I was carousing YouTube, and came across a couple songs I've never heard before, "A Caged Baby Dragon" and "Can't I Even Dream?" I drew really odd connections between those and DWC. I have to go look for some to match up with Meiko; Kaito; and Rin and Len, but this is what I have so far for songs:

"Steel Cage Princess"

"A Caged Baby Dragon"

"Wide Knowledge of the Late, Madness"

"Dark Woods Circus"

"Can't I Even Dream?"

This is just a prologue… I'm using the format of FFN to my advantage to create a mood. A bit of fourth wall breaking, but then again, that's needed to make things feel right. ;)

.

Kurai Mori no Saakasu

~Dark Woods Circus~

.

Cast

Deformed Diva – Miku

One with Two Heads – Len & Rin

Blue Monster/Pochi – Kaito

Ringleaders of Ten Meters – Haku & Neru

Reptilian Girl – Luka

Demon Queen/Circus Director – Meiko

Nobleman – Gakupo

Visitors – Teto & Ted

. . . . . . . . . .

"_Come to the Dark Woods Circus! Tonight we'll be showing children who God has forsaken, children who can't even lift the trembling limbs with which they were born with."_

"_Oh, the deformity!"_

"_**DEFORMITY!**__"_

_. . ._

Enter if you dare.

.

.

.

_All you have to do is click the arrow_

_._

_._

_._

_Remember, __**it's**__ watching you._


	2. Miku's Reflection

Kurai Mori no Saakasu

~Dark Woods Circus~

.

First Song

~Insanity Illusions~

_Based on "Steel Cage Princess" (SuperYuuki's interpretation)_

.

Miku's Reflection

.

Another day passes. I stare out my window, the outside world painted itself over with the colors of monochrome, the lake around the castle reflected the gray sky, creating an empty, glassy feel. The wind refused to blow, so no waves or ripples touched upon the surface. Even the smallest disturbance would send shockwaves over the water, disrupting everything and disrupting nothing.

I longed for the outside world, that beautiful thing that existed only in another reality.

This castle was my prison. The stone walls enclosed me on all sides, leaving no escape. My jailer was with me always, looking at me so innocently from the other side of the glass. She was only there when I looked at her, and she sat in a room very similar to mine. She liked it when I sang, and when I did she would sing along silently, her lips moving but no sound coming out. The glass blocks her voice from reaching my ears. I supposed it was a good thing.

The door to my room opened, a person I'd met once before in a different world, a different life, entered.

"Darling, I think you need to go outside and get some fresh air. You haven't left this room in weeks," the woman asked with kindly, with concern.

"I cannot," I told her, turning to the glass, "If I leave, then _she_ will be angry with me. I've tried to leave before, but she always stops me," I placed a hand against the glass that kept her safely from me, her hand raising up to meet mine. "The only way to free me is to kill her, but that's not possible. She can't die, because she doesn't have a soul."

The woman gave me a strange look, "Dear, that's a mirror," she said slowly.

Mirror? But mirrors reflected the person who looked at them. I had long green hair in twin ponytails. She had short, bobbed chestnut hair. I had large, aqua-green eyes, she had lidded molten caramel eyes. I wore a sundress of a light blue and gray, she wore a gown of crimson.

I didn't smile like that.

My smile was one of an angel.

Hers belonged to a devil.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The demon queen in the glass got more restricting after that. I wasn't allowed to leave my seat in front of the glass. She made me sing, and sing, and sing… eventually, my voice gave out and anything I said was rasping and breathless.

I still sang.

The woman from the door tried to make me stop. She said I'd damage my voice. I didn't care, though. If the demon queen in the glass wanted it, then it would be so.

Days passed, and I sang, stopping only to sleep.

But one day, the woman from the door brought someone new.

I heard her before I saw her, her voice was mid-pitched, but eerily cold, chilling me to the bone. I was about to turn back to the glass and ignore them, but a flicker of green caught my eye. Panicking, I turned to the and saw…

Me.

The demon queen was gone.

… or was she?

I stared at my image in the glass, taken by the horrific thing it entailed.

A gloved hand clasped my shoulder. Slowly, the woman made her way into the image. It was the demon queen, dressed in a white coat, as if she were a doctor. I tore my eyes from the glass and shifted my gaze upwards to see if the glass matched reality.

They matched.

She leaned in, bringing her mouth to my ear, and saying softly, "You can stop for now, dear."

I ended my song and looked up at her in anticipation for the next request.

The demon queen had escaped the glass.

And she had come for me.


End file.
